Just Die Already!
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Scorpion wants to kill Sub-Zero, but he knows he can't rush though it. So he makes a plot. On the other hand, nothing will make Sub-Zero happier than to kill Scorpion, so he follows along as well. Yaoi: Sub-Zero X Scorpion Sub/Scorp
1. Vandetta

I have a vendetta. Long ago he killed those closest to me, so today is the day I will take my revenge. I have done research on him for years. You can say I stalked him, but hey it's for justice. I have finally settled my mind, that today is the day. I'm going to kill Sub-Zero and take what's mine, vengeance.

I found out the bastard loved ice of course, as I stock and had my ninja's stalk his lovely Lin Kuei compound full of bitches. Yes bitches. He's a dumb man, and I also found out he loved to make ice sculptures. So immature, I mean grow up. He also has this weird fascination with ice, well to a point where it's crazy. Everything with him is ice.

After countless years, I finally made a form of attack. On the first Friday of every month, Sub-Zero would go to earth realm and have a drink with Johnny Cage and some old buddies. That is my opportunity.

Then it became apparent to me that I can't attack or walk up to him and kill him, he would have to trust me and trust me he will. For the next few days I'd send him nice gifts or tokens of gratitude. Like I sent him a friendship bracelet and I took a picture of me wearing the same ugly bracelet. He would see the picture and think we were friends. Ha….. Good one right.

So I sent him the bracelet, and one of my informants told me that the bastard chuckled. He showed me a picture. The Lin Kuei bastard had a nice smile. I'll give the stupid bastard that. It was decent.

So I waited a few days and he sent me a gift. I opened it to fund a ice puppy. It had a note 'May you always be happy' – Sub-Zero.

If I had a gun at that moment, I would find him and shoot him. How dare he send me an ice puppy. That's stupid. I took the fucking puppy and smashed it into pieces on my floor. It wasn't smart because I dented my floor.

"Ayanne." I scream. She is my assistant.

"Sir?" She says.

"I need some more flooring."

"Why can't you get a life?" She frowns and talks with her condescending tone of voice.

"I don't care to hear you bitch!" I shoot my words directly at her. She needs feel my wrath. Don't fuck with me.

I wonder what should I do about the gift. Thennn….. I have an idea. Maybe send him poison, no I want to watch him die by my hand. Nice cold hearted cruel death. Then I decided not there yet.

So I did the honorable thing and sent him a kunai, with a rope of course. My note said 'GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME a hug BF' ~Scorpion. I put hug in small letters so it could stand out.

I myself have to see his reaction, so I spied this time. When peaking at the idiotic piece of shit, I saw him laugh. He has a brilliant smile. God it's nice. He has a beautiful smile. I smile behind the tree.

"Hahahahaha he fell for it," I began to laugh to myself. My plan's falling into place, and I will get him soon. Sub-Zero will die.

JustDie…

 **Okay so the chapters in this will be kind of short, but don't worry It's gonna be a fun ride. Next chapter has a Sub-Zero P.O.V. Yay!**

 **Tell me what you thought.**


	2. The Real BF

I'm good man, a honest one of course. One day I was checking my mail and I looked and found a small package from Scorpion. Well it was a big envelope, but details don't matter. I found myself mesmerized by who it came from.

From: Scorpion

What the hell could he want? We were at peace, but that didn't mean we sent each other mail. Maybe it was a long note about how he hates us. He hates me so. Well I understood how it started, but all this unnecessary yelling and rudeness was too much. I hate him too. But I will never do stupid stuff like that.

I open it, maybe it could be poison, but my thoughts were thrown away, when on the package it said not poisoned. So I opened it and it was a small box. I opened it and there was a bracelet. He had a bracelet from where? Then he found a photo. Scorpion was wearing the same bracelet.

On the bracelet it said "Hey Best Friend." I didn't recall becoming friends with Scorpion. Who does he think he is, sending people bracelets and calling them best friends. What the fuck is that all about? I chuckle thinking about it. Then I could of sworn I heard a camera, nah I'm crazy.

I can't believe he thinks we're friends. Well last week I did go drinking, maybe I called him and we made up, Yay. I know that's what happened. I know it. So now I have to play it off for a while. He sent me a friendship bracelet, so what should I send him?

I decided on one of my ice sculptures. They mean a lot to me, and friends should give something personal. So I decided to make a nice Ice dog. Because dogs are man's best friend. Not that he's a dog, but we're best friends.

I make the sculpture and put it in a nice box. I make sure to wrap it, and sat in the freezer. I have to have one of my ninja deliver it because it will unfreeze.

I laugh to myself, Scorpion will love this, and if he doesn't….. I haven't planned for that. So I have one of my ninja spy and watch as he takes the box. My ninja said he seemed excited and happy about the gift. He couldn't see after he took it inside.

I just hoped he loved it, a puppy. Who doesn't like puppies. I like puppies, and I am cold blooded killer.

The next day I am surprise to find a gift to me, it is a fucking rope and kunai. There's a note attached "GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME a hug BF" ~Scorpion. Why the hell I would give him a hug, I will never know? He was crazy. Well I told him to be happy on my puppy.

I didn't know what to do with this fucking Kunai! What the hell. Also BFF! C'mon everyone knows Smoke is my BFFL. I don't need another. So I sought out Smoke for advice. This led me to where I am at now.

"Hey Smoke." I sit at my desk.

"Yes." Smoke says sitting in a chair across from me. "Scorpion sent me a fucking kunai, and he said I was his BF."

"Oh hell, he needs to know! I am your BFFL."

"So?,"

"BF also means boyfriend." Smoke says. "So Scorpo likes you!" Smoke saiys with his nickname that combines Scorpion and psycho together.

"He does? Huh!" What Scorpion, the heartless snake, likes me. "So well I guess we're dating?"

"Yeah so this could be you chance." Smoke said. "Make him think you love him and then boom you kill his ass."

"Yeah! Sounds like a good idea." I exclaim. I would make Scorpion think he loved him, and

murder him. I will have my revenge.

"You're welcome Best friend." Smoke says

"Alright Best friend." I smile. A new plan is in motion.

JustDie…

 **Well that's all for this chapter! Alright tell me what you though! I wasn't promise next chapter will be better!**

 **Thanks to the guest, Cherryblake14, and bobatob1a4men for the review!**


	3. A Date?

I hate Sub-Zero , that's what I truly think of that unworthy chuck of ice. He's unworthy to me and unworthy of my friendship in general. So when I send him a gift and call him my BF where the hell's his response. I mean give it to me. I may sound strapped for attention like a child, but I have resorted to that. Sub-Zero, or as I call him Ice Dick (after that name I laugh to myself),

doesn't deserve to live.

Honestly it has been a little month and I'm growing tired of him not giving me his respects. That fucker. I made him. Yes he would be nothing without me. He would still be livIng in his brother's shadow. Bastard. I killed his brother and he became Sub-Zero. I own him.

"Ayanne." I shout and I am hating my thought pattern right now.

"Sir." She says.

"Mail?' I ask.

"Sir, you really need to stop calling me all the way up in here about mail." Ayanne gets bold. I could kill her right now. "I always bring it to you when it comes! So when it does believe me sir! You will be the first to know!"

"Are you getting sassy?"

"What's so important!' she asks.

"Because I said so." I scream. "Now get out of my office." I can't stand sassy assistant. She better learn her place or she'll end up a damn skeleton.

"Ass." She mumbles something like that under her breathe. To my check list I need to add get rid of bitchie assistant.

She leaves and I am back to the bigger problem, Sub-Zero. I know damn well I must kill him, but that's not the point. The point is why hasn't he responded. I mean he is a decent person, I say that loosely. He also is very something... I don't know. Where's my fucking gift.

I was almost angry with the idea that I attempted to become one of the nicest people and go out of my way and send a nobody a gift. Then you expect something to get nothing. He's a nobody and he should honor his potion. I want a gift, now!~

"Mr. Scorpion." Ayanne comes my office.

"How may I help you? I snarl.

"You have a call." She says.

I go over to the phone and pick it up. "Hello."

"Hello Scorpo." A familiar voice said. It was Sub-Zero.

"Hello. What type of name is that." I mumbles. I really wanted to call him something else like something... Rude... or something like that. He was lucky I'm in the mood to create friendships and not tear them down.

"How are ya. Oh it's my new nickname for you."

"What do you want."

"I was wondering, would you want to go out with me tonight. Like drinks and I know this place." Sub-Zero said. I start to cheer. He thinks we're friends. He really thinks we're friends.

"Sure." I said. "So what time will you pick me up."

"Seven." Sub-Zero said.

"Alright." I smile with the deadliest smirk. He thinks we were friends. "Ayanne."

"Yes." She said.

"Cancel everything tonight."

"Why." She asked me back. "You have meetings. You can't just blow off stuff."

"I do what I want." I say. I am the boss. "I am going out with Sub-Zero. Don't tell anyone. He called me and asked as a friend."

"Where are you going?" Ayanne places her hand on her hips.

"To get some drinks and maybe dinner or something like that." Scorpion smiled.

"So is it a date?"

"A what?" I know damn well she did not just call me and Sub-Zero daters. I don't date.

Especially not him.

"Date." She said. "I mean drinks and all this other stuff like dinner."

"Friends can have dinner."

"Alright." She says. "Make sure you bring a condom. You need protection."

"Get the fuck away from me." Scorpion hissed. This is no date, and I'm a little excited. I go upstairs to find something decent to wear. It is no date, no date at all.

JustDie...

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all!


	4. Always not on time?

Sub-Zero was coming and if I have any common sense I would kill him, right, but still I can't. OF course it might defeat the purpose of my plan. I have to get close to him and the stab him in the heart, preferably in the balls first. He doesn't deserve life, but still some way some how he wakes up in morning. What type of world am I living in. A world that keeps such trash around.

I put on a simple pair of black paints and a red top. He could deal with that. My idiots or fellow ninja think that I'm going out on a date with him, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I would never embarrass myself in such a classless manner.

I head out to the front and realise it is about the time he asked me to be here. He isn't even there. What type of person asks someone to come out and they don't even show up on time. This is why he deserves to die because he is an asshole.

"Don't forget this." I turn to Ayanne and she had a jacket in her hand. "You might need it, if it gets cold."

"I don't get cold." What the hell did she think this was. I snatch the jacket. I might need it and I might not, but she was being annoying. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He didn't call to say he was going to be late for your date." She says.

"So…" I frown "He should be here." I think about what she said. She kept using that stupid word. This is not a date. It's a mission to commit a murder, that stupid clueless idiot. That's what I would like to call her, but I decide to spare her feelings. "What do you mean? I am not going on a date with anyone. We're just getting some dinner and having some drinks? There is nothing datish about that?"

"Okay whatever you say. You're the boss." She throws her hands up in the air. "You know everyone else has been calling it a date. So you're in denial."

"I could kill you." I frown. "Those fuckers can take their issues with my personal life up with me."

"So it is a date?" Ayanne said.

"Go fuck yourself." I say and watch as he pulls up. "He's here. So you're in charge until I come back."

"Alright and I will prepare your bed incase you want to bring him up, sir." She smiles,

She's an idiot. I never plan to bring an idiot like Sub-Zero home. He comes up to the door and I open it.

"So you're late." I am upset. I am spending seconds waiting when I can be doing something else useful.

"I am sorry." He pulls out some ice roses.

"What a great apology." I say. "Ayanne. Come get these flowers." She comes and do what I ask.

"Wow, you be gentle with Scorpion. He hasn't had a date in a long time." She says. I want to kill her as the blush spread on my face. I am not going on a date, why can't she get that?

"Well, Well, Well," Sub-Zero chuckles. "I hope I can control myself and be gentle."

"I don't need your kindness asshole." I am the king and he is just a rebel who's going to die and he doesn't even know it. Soon he better just wait. Soon I am going to kill him. I am going to watch as the blood flows from his body and I'm going to laugh my evil laugh, as he dies.

"Well we can do it how ever you like." Sub-Zero winked. "So did you like my flowers?"

"That don't impress me much." I frown. "But now if you grew it out your ass I might be a little more surprised."

I have to admit, he cleans up really nicely. He had on a white dress shirt and a pair of trousers. He looks really nice and I don't know what to say. I have never seen him in such a light. Maybe it's the way he looks under this light or something?

"You like my outfit." Was he reading my mind?

"It's decent." I said.

"Scorpion you look nice." Sub-Zero winks yet again.

"I hate you." I frown.

"I know how you really feel and what you're up too. Now hurry before we're late for our reservations." Sub-Zero smiled.

I walk after him. Damn, he knew what I am up too. No way? He couldn't, right? DAMN!

JustDie…

So what did you think?

Thanks to OverRule for the review! :) I really appreciate it ;)


	5. Not A Date, Just Dinner

Scorpion POV

What the hell am I thinking? I mean I had lost my mine a couple of times, especially when killing Sub-Zero's brother, but this is just plain dumb. I'm sitting at the worst restaurant I could think of, not really, but it might as well be. When we arrived the hostess gave us that 'You're so cute.' look as if ice block and I were fuckin'. I would have liked to let that bitch know I have morals, and self-respect. I would never date someone on such a lower level than me. Someone who probably fucks himself with an ice dildo. To far…

Now that we're at the table, I wish to be far-gone, but I must stay for this plan to work. This will be a challenge, but I am always up for anything. He sits across from me staring at his menu. He gives an almost silent whistle as he works his eyes ball up and down the menu.

"So...Do you know what you're getting?" His whistling comes to a halt, and I'm expected to answer.

"Don't know." I now look at my own menu, which I have been ignoring since the start of our not date, but casual friendly-nonsexual-platonic-no touching dinner. I look up and down the menu hoping something catches my eye. My eyes instantly travel to the pictures, hopefully they will inspire me. They don't really make me salivate, so I try other pages. There's nothing that catches my eye.

"Well it' hard to find good stuff on the menu." He chuckles. "I like lamb, but I'm not entirely for sure that I want some of that. I also love a good frozen dinner, too bad we're not at home."

"We can go and watch a movie on your couch and eat a frozen dinner if you'd like." I smiles hoping to make myself look like a nice person. I can go to his home and we can be more comfortable.

"I know what you're trying to do." He says that again and I want him to stop. I'm not trying to do anything. I'm only trying to get close to you. Soon I will kill you, but not row.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Trying to get me alone so you can do things to me." Sub-Zero winks as me, and I can't believe this fuckin' ice block has the nerve to do such a thing. I can feel my skin turn a dark red. "But I will warn you." He continues. "You get me alone and you'll be on your back faster than you can say 'get over here.'" He smiles, but I'm not smiling. I'm blushing.

"Why on earth would you do that to me?" I ask.

"Because your wish is my command." He smirks and disappears behind his menu.

"I'd like to stay here then." I'm not letting him take me back to his sodomy-practicing house. We're friends, and he's talking about sex. What the hell is up with him? I would never in a million years have sex with Sub-Zero. I much rather set my head on fire, until it's nothing more than a flaming skull.

JustDie…

Sub-Zero POV

What the hell is the matter with Scorpion? He doesn't seem to be thrilled about me taking him back to my place and having fun with him. I can almost laugh at the blush that covers his face. He's a cu… no way he's not cute. I mean to say he has a very delicate look to him right about now.

Does he not want to be on a date with me?

He did call me BF, which is boyfriend. He apparently wants me to be his boyfriend, so he needs to loosen up and let me do my job. I can be fun.

The waitress comes to take our drink orders. "Hi, I'm Sareena and I'll be serving you tonight. Oh Sub-Zero, how are you?"

"Fine, you work here?" I am surprised to see her after all these years.

"Yeah. I need extra money. It's only part time." She says. "So I see you came with a friend." He's not a friend, I would tell her, but she kept going, until... "So what can I get you."

"I will take the lemonade with all the crushed ice in it." I look back to the drinks. "And a large beer."

"Alright, and for you sir?" She turns to Scorpions, as if she has never seen him before. Well to give her some credit, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Water and a large beer."

She writes the information down before informing them she will be back.

"Do you like her?" Scorpion asks.

"Huh?" I look at him questionably. What the hell did he mean? Why would I like her?

(BREAK)

 **So what did you think? Hate or love! Let me know**

 **Genni Sempai: Thanks so much lol! :) Your review was funny. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **JasonToddlover: Sorry the date got cut in the middle but there's more to come, and hopefully a quicker update. Thanks for the review ;)**


	6. A little Murder, Kill, Chop, fun

Okay so what's up with ice block? He's been acting a bit weird to the waitress since I asked him "Do like her?" What's wrong with that? Did he, or did he not? He has to? Right? I mean he should be open enough to tell me "Hey I like her," that's what friends do. Friends tell each other their secrets so the other friend can used them against them for blackmail purposes or control them or maybe make them kill themselves from the guilt they feel…

Okay fine. Friends don't do that, but hey who says I want to be his friend. I want him to think I'm his friend, there's a difference.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not really concern, but I am a thespian so I sound as if I'm a mother talking to her moody child.

"Nothing?" What the fuck? What the hell did he mean "nothing?" He doesn't want to tell me what nothing means? There's always something. There's always something. THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING!

"I mean you and Sareena? Do you want to hit that?" I throw back some of the beer in my glass and give him a casual smile. _Yeah come my way asshole. Come my way._

"Don't say things like that." Sub-Zero counters.

"Huh?" What the he did he mean?

"I'm saying if you're jealous of her. You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for one special person, so don't be going around trying to be all mopey and jealous and shit."

"Jealous? Jealous? Me Jealous? Jealous of who...what...when...where...and why the fuck would I be jealous of Sareena. I look better than her for god's sake. I have more skill and I have killer instinct. What does she have? None of those, right?"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. So you're not jealous." He winks. What the hell is wrong with him? Does he know no boundaries. Does he not know it's inappropriate to wink at your friends? This psycho. This idiot. This barbarian who knows nothing about culture. God help him and his stupid pathetic life.

Luckily I'm going to end it soon so he won't have to worry his icy little head about it.

"So you wanna get out of here. I know a nice ice cream place we can go." He states this as more of a statement than a question, and I knows he's basically ordering me around, but I must be a team player.

So I say "Yes." And in a short while now I'll kill him. Yes I will. I'll lie in wait and when he least expects it I'll jump out and cut his head off and feed his soul to demons in the underworld.

"Good c'mon."

(BREAK)

So what's wrong with him? I really can't put my finger on it. I can only point out one thing. Jealously. He basically seemed upset through the entire meal and I feel a little bad for him. I'm supposed to be wooing him not letting Sareena ruin everything. Granted she's pretty, but still it's best to get away from her so my plan can go according to plan.

Make Scorpion fall head over heels and then BAM! Kill that ass.

Of course this will take time, do to his obvious ticks and paranoid nature, but I'm willing to take that chance and go the extra mile to see him dead. Yep. This should be fun. I can mount his head above the fireplace I never use in my office. Ha. That'll be cute.

So I take him for ice cream and then we sit in the park and talk.

"Of course you'd like ice cream." The Shirai Ryu leader says. "You like anything frozen just like your fuckin life." He's playing hard to get, and he makes these awkward attempts at humour that don't really satisfy me. Weirdo.

"Do you like the fudge cookie surprised I picked out for you?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's warm."

"Just like you on the inside." I give him a smile, as if to say " _I'm your friend come to me."_

Of course he frowns back at me as if I reek, but I'm confident I put deodorant on this morning.

"Why so hostile. I thought you wanted to make connections, not tear them apart?" I ask, with a small smile to earn his trust. Of course I just really want him to fall into me like an idiot and you know the rest. Murder, Murder, Chop, Chop, Kill, Kill, and maybe a little dicing if I'm feeling up to it. The man did kill my brother, you know.

"Sorry," Scorpion sighs. "I just don't know what to do with myself sometimes. I've just been so angry and pissy. Just yesterday I hated you and I realized hating you wasted too much of my energy so I wanted to put that aside and start over again. Start.."

"I know what you mean." I interrupt and touch his thigh showing him some comfort. Yes this is an intimate touch but that was what I was going for. I was going to make him feel something, huh?

Murder, Murder, Chop, Chop, Kill, Kill, Fun, Fun.

(BREAK)

 **I will most likely keep updating this because it's so easy to write. I think the problem is I forget about it, and then I'm like OMG I haven't updated since March. *sigh* So yeah. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this new chapter that's been filled with a little fun.**


End file.
